no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ten Pledges/@comment-173.248.213.54-20141023101959
The 10 commandments are absolute, if it's not allowed, it cannot be done. The commandments are also extremely literal, so if you find a loophole, there's nothing in the commandments stopping you from exploiting it; which is how the slave system works. First commandment: All muder, war, bloodshed, and robbery is forbidden. If players bet their very lives or rights to it, this does not break this commandment as you forfiet your status as an exceed. Child birth is not govern by this commandment as it's not murder, war, nor robbery, nor are you directly causing any bloodshed. Also, both parties can wager complimentry bets so weather win or lose by either party the outcome is to both their liking. There is no commandment saying you can't circumvent the commandments. I know what some might think of this after reading the manga or watching the anime and NO it won't work. If you strip the rights of a race, they are no longer considered a member of the Exceed and thus the race piece no longer applies. Second commandment: All conflict in this world must be resolved through games. This seemingly has a loophole by itself but is patched through the sixth commandment. Third commandment: Each player must wager something that they agree to be of equal value. This is what gets exploited to gain bigger rewards versus the risk. If you can get your opponent to wager their rights to themselves while you wager say.. a piece of wood, it is allowed. Fourth commandment: As long as it doesn't violate the third commandment, anything may be wagered in any game played. This is the commandment that allows a lot of grey area things to happen as results of this commandment can circumvent the first and second commandment. Fith commandment: The challenged party as the right to decide what game is played and how the game is played. Both parties need to be able to play the game or no winner can be decided. Sixth commandment: Any and all bets made in accordance with these commandments must be upheld. You cannot attempt to get something back you lose to a player from THAT player as it would violate this very commandment. The third and fourth commandment cover winning the items back if it gets won by someone else down the line. You can circumvent this commandment by getting them to wager everything they own( including themselves ) which would include the items you just lost to them. Seventh commandment: Conflict between parties will be conducted by an unconcerned designated representative with absolute authority. This only applies as a pre-emptive commandment until game play has actually started and the awarding of prizes should there be dispute over the interpretation of the conditions on which the game was played. The decision made by the representatives are absolute! Basically someone who has nothing to gain from either result is put in the position of Judge and you MUST adhere to their decisions. Eighth commandment: If you are caught cheating during the game, you will automatically forfit your bet and lose the game. The other party must know exactly how you're cheating for this to apply. Claims/speculation are not acknowledge, one must be able to prove the cheat and prove it BEFORE the game ends as this commandment only covers being caught during the game. So if there's a time limit to the game, then those are the restrictions you're bound to when you attempt to prove it. You must STILL play the game until you've proven they are cheating; failiure to execute your turn means an automatic forfet of the game which means you lose unless stated otherwise by the rules of the game. Ninth commandment: '''In the name of God, the previous commandments may never be changed. This includes itself as after hearing or reading this commandment, it would be included in the clause. This also applies to any new God that takes Tet's place as it's in the name of God and not in the name of "The One True God Tet". This is to ensure the underlaying foundation to the Disboard world stays largely intact. '''Tenth commandment: Lets all play and have fun together. Tet seems to have put this in more as a prerequisite( for you know what ) than an absolute law. Basically means trying to rule by tyranny/oppression won't be accepted.